Various electric devices including cordless electric power tools are well-known. Examples of such tools include, but are not limited to, drills, drill drivers, impact wrenches, grease guns and the like. Such devices can use releasable, typically rechargeable, battery packs or other inputs such as triggers that can be subject to off-center loads that may undesirably cause frictional binding or locking.